omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiamat (Tokyo Babel)
|-|Tiamat= |-|Tiamat-Lilith= Character Synopsis Tiamat '''originally was the supreme being of the multiverse. She is a dragon goddess and is considered the absolute oldest of the demons and gods. Her rule over the multiverse came to an end when humanity gave birth to God, who they desired to be "omnipotent" and all knowing, of which caused her status as a goddess to be turned into that of a demon. Tiamat grow bitter about humanity, having both hatred and fear for what their capable of. At some point, she would go on to possess Lilith and become '''Tiamat-Lilith, the combination of the original Lilith, the first woman, Lilith who is a creation of the original Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'Tokyo Babel: Pilgrims of the Apocalypse '''Name: '''Tiamat, Tiamat-Lilith (When fused with Lilith) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Indefinitable (Existed before the original multiverse and exists beyond Time and Space altogether) '''Classification: '''Dragon Goddess, "Omnipotent" Being, Original Creator God '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation (Stated to hold absolute control over the laws of the multiverse, with the act of even harming god being unlawful and as such, will be a reality that never happened, as God didn't will it ), Causality Manipulation (The laws of causality protect Tiamat from being harmed by any means. Capable of actively changing causality , to cause infinite damage on an opponent ), Abstract Existence (Tiamat is the very concept of an "omnipotent" god that can grant any wish, regardless of how unjust, unfair, or nonsensical it seems . She is the absolute ruler of the multiverse, defying Tiamat means defying the multiverse itself ), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 and 8; Angels, whom are aspects of God, are unable to be killed through natural means such as disease or aging. Angels and to extension God, are transcendent of death on a conceptual level and are beyond it's grasp, with even conceptual attacks that involve death such as Camael's Executioner Blade not even working. Will continue to live on and regenerate as long as there's Eternity), Non-Corporeal (Exists on a higher plane of reality beyond the standard multiverse, lacking physicality or form), Reality Warping (Capable of shaping all of reality to the way they see fit), Conceptual Manipulation (Lesser beings such as Camael can attack with the concept of death and kill anyone whether they were immortal or not through Executioner Blade. Also should be able to replicate Raziel's feat of Taking the concept of consolidation from the earth and adding it to fire, of which result in flames that will continue to burn until their targets demise), Acausality (Paracausality; Transcends Causality), Space-Time Manipulation (The past, the present, the future, even time and space yields to God's will), Gravity Manipulation (Can induce heavy gravity), Fate Manipulation (God creates and then decides, regardless of how much free will people possess, the final decisions lie with God), Telepathy (Capable of interact with the minds of countless mortals through several methods), Flight, Elemental Manipulation (Capable of manipulating Fire, Wind, Water and Earth), Ressurection (So long the concept of eternity remains, it'll ressurect itself. Also even lesser angels can ressurect other beings through miracles), Illusion Creation (Constantly projects an illusion of herself which affects the 5 senses), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories). Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Tiamat is a being not meant to be slain, holy swords, demonic spears etc including Camael's Executioner Sword which is the crystallization of the concept of death itself can't slay Tiamat), Void Manipulation (Oshiba's Witchblade which erase it's targets to non-existence, and Belial's Trident That Defies Language which purges all existences can't slay God), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Astaroth's Monochrome One which can tear through space and souls can't slay God), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to weaker characters like Lilith and Raziel who can resist the angel's chorus which drives people insane by overloading minds with memories and feelings transformed into data), Matter Manipulation (Setsuna's attack which was supposed to destroy God right down to his atoms failed to kill God, only dealing severe damage to him), Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Belial's That Defies Language which encompasses all contradictions in the cosmos, including the laws of nature, and fires attacks which are a clash between a myriad of possibilities, the possible, the impossible, the be, the no be, and carries attacks with enormous amounts of data can't slay God) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Tiamat was the original supreme being of the multiverse, having created it before God came into existence, which contains countless parallel dimensions. Stated to have a power comparable to God themselves.It's stated that Tiamat has enough power to crush the entire multiverse with merely a thought. Killed God, after having fused with Lilith and becoming Tiamat-Lilith. Wields control over all of Time, Space and even the laws of the multiverse) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Has complete control over past, present and future, being completely beyond the shackles of Time-Space. Superior to God, whos attacks are stated to transcend dimensional boundaries andresides in a higher dimensional space) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability :Multiversal (Created the original multiverse and predates all of time. Can crush the entire multiverse with her thoughts, of which includes a countless number of universes. Has control over all of time and space (across past, present and future), in addition to the laws of the multiverse) Durability: Multiverse Level '(Harder to kill due to being protected both causality and the laws of the multiverse, which will reorder itself in order to make Tiamat unable to be damaged or even killed) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal '(Can destroy a multiverse with countless universes) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Became the god of the new world, as such should be as smart as original God, who's stated to be all knowing and contains infinite knowledge) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Causality Manipulation': Tiamat's ability passively shifts the very laws of causality of the multiverse, eliminating realities in which it received damaged. It is also stated to be capable of inflicting infinite damage on his opponent, and can rewrite causality. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Primordial Entities Category:Possessed Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supreme Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Conceptual Control Category:Gravity Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 2